Andi Bleu
Andi Bleu is a Norse demigod, the child of Eir and the mortal Amy Bleu. He/She is the first genderfluid character in the series. He/She has more pins than any other demigod in Eden. Series Andi is featured in the following series: * Path to Hell (POVs) * Beautiful Chaos * End's Beginning (POVs) * The Garden of Immortals (POVs) * Eden Guidebook (POVs) Early Life Andi grew up with her mortal mom and stepdad who told her it was okay to sometimes want to be a boy, as long as she continued to be a girl on the outside when other people were around. They forced her to wear girly clothes and do traditionally girly activities and have girly birthday parties until Andi eventually ran away and Soteria helped her to find Eden. Path to Hell N/A Beautiful Chaos N/A End's Beginning N/A The Garden of Immortals N/A Eden Guidebook N/A Personality Andi gets emotional easily, which triggers changes in her appearance. He/She is upset easily, but is very tough and gets over it. He/She is strong, independent and brave. When Andi gets upset or scared, sometimes he becomes female without meaning to. When she gets angry or embarrassed, sometimes she become male without meaning to. Eventually Andi learns to control this and stays whatever gender he/she wants to be at the time. Appearance As a girl, Andi is 5'4 and has long brown hair that is usually straight unless it is a special event, in which case it might be wavy or curly. She has blue eyes and is small and skinny. As a boy, he is 5'8 with shaggy brown hair and blue eyes, still relatively skinny. Powers Godly Parent * Assessment of Injury * Healing * Medicinal Knowledge * Medical Training * Appearance Change Magical Items * Crossbow * Bronze Dagger Magical Pets or Companions * Nykur named Silver Pins * Glass Bottle and Syringe--symbol of Eir. * Pin 1--shield for defense. * Pin 2--helmet for defense. * Pin 3--knives for learning to fight with a knife. * Pin 4--sword for learning to fight with a sword. * Pin 5--hammer and forge for learning to make weapons. * Pin 6--bow and arrow for learning to shoot and hunt. * Pin 7--first aid cross for learning how to heal. * Pin 8--black pyramid with fire and sun for visiting the Duat * Pin 9--glass rainbow palace for visiting Asgard. * Pin 10--golden palace for visiting Mount Olympus (in The Garden of Immortals) Love Interests * Caroline Tippett--ex-crush, not reciprocated * Thomas Brekke--boyfriend Friends and Enemies * Cassandra Black, Billy Carter, Cody Blandry (best friends) * Liam Gallagher, Athena di Liberta, Calliope Barton, Jason Angelos, Dylan Van Asten, Lizzy Jones and Jo Loray (friends) * Erebus, Knight, Chaos, Soteria, Kronos, Eros and Zeke Crawford (enemies) Trivia * Andi is the first genderfluid character in the series. * Andi helped Calliope come to terms with being a lesbian. * He/She has more pins than any other demigod in Eden. * Andi became the second head of Eden at only thirteen. * Andi likes to be called whatever her current pronouns would/should be, meaning he/him/his when he appears as a boy and she/her/hers when she appears as a girl.